Accidental Saiyan 2: A new world
by T'Mu-Yor
Summary: Sequel to A.S. Put on hold until AS is reposted. This is a TP. Everyone lives on the restored vegetasei. Bulma is the queen Vegeta is the King the Sons are elite members of the planet and Pan is the strongest female saiyan alive other then bulma.
1. Epilogue

A/N I got a review about making this story saying that it would be bad to have a P/T because Bulma was practically Goku's sister... WRONG... She already has a unique dna sequence... if there would be any relationship it would be like distant cousins... she has Similar dna but nothing like a close relative... only a few of the bars in the dna ladder changed... making her a saiyan her dna would be different then Goku's... so think of her as a cousin more then a sister... if that... or just ignore it...

Accidental Saiyan 2: A new world

Epilogue

Gohan stood in a defensive stance his eyes darting around the large group of young saiyans who stood challenging them. His hair was a bright golden color and his eyes were a aqua color.

All at once the group attacked. There were three males who were in Gohan's grade level, three males from a grade below him, one female from his grade who had just entered the school and two who were two grades below him.

This was his school Orange high (trying not to change the story to much) elite saiyans from around the planet came here to train. He was the top of the school the only person to his knowledge who could hold his own against him was the young prince who was in his eight year at the school. He was abnormally strong for his age but both his parents were extremely strong and as most saiyans know a child is than either of his parents.

You started the school at a young age where you learned the saiyan culture, fighting and the basic schooling most everyone needs... there are twelve levels in all and Gohan was in his last year.

The group was failing miserably at trying to defeat him. He easily blocked punches, kicks and ki blasts that were sent his way. Suddenly a strong kick from behind knocked him flat on his face. "TIME!" the instructor yelled.

Gohan let out a vicious growl as he jumped up his eyes darting around the class to find who had attacked him. Most of the students sat on the ground wide eyed or knocked out only one person was left standing. It was the new girl she had short spiky hair that stood out in every direction and her dark brown eyes glinted triumphantly.

"Good job Soto Videl... it seems your father made a good choice switching you to this school... Son Gohan has not ever had a decent challenger at this school. You two will be assigned as sparing partners" The girl whom he now knew as Soto Videl gave a bow to the instructor "Thank you" she looked at Gohan her face serious "Hum... I guess you will do" with that she turned and walked towards the changing rooms.

Gohan stood shocked... that woman had just broke through his defenses unnoticed. This was going to be a good year.

When Gohan got home he quickly did some research on Soto Videl. How could that female be so strong. She had to be full blooded Saiyan by her age. Half breeds other then himself were unheard of for his age.

He soon discovered that Soto Videl was the daughter of Soto Visto the top general in the old king Vegeta's army before Vegeta-sei 's destruction. He was second only to king Vegeta in power. He had been killed shortly after the planet had been restored for defiance of the new king. His wife and daughter were left alone by order of queen Bulma.

...Six months later...

The school year was almost over. Videl had turned out to be a great sparing partner though she didn't do as well without a large group of people to distract Gohan before attacking him she held her own enough that Gohan got a good work out before finishing the fight.

They had eventually become great friends though he found out about a month into his friendship she had a grudge against Vegeta's family but that quickly went away after she learned that her father had tried to kill Trunks and Bulma.

They walked down the long halls of Orange high quietly talking the school day was over most everyone had went home. As they walked out into the cool afternoon Gohan abruptly stopped. Videl turned around after a few minutes noticing his absence "Gohan... what's wrong?"

Gohan came back to reality. Something in his head had clicked when he had seen Videl in the foreground of one of the sunsets of Vegeta-sei 's two suns. A thin sheen of sweat from a hard workout with a friendly smile on her face.

Her eighteenth birthday had just passed two days ago and many of the males in school had been giving her a great amount of attention. Gohan had been very edgy the past few days and even had found himself growling. He didn't know why until that moment.

"Videl..." She cocked her head sideways "Yeah? Something wrong Gohan?" he shook his head "No... it's just..." His cheek's flushed. He had finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why he had been so angry and why he had been so aggressive...

Videl's father was dead. So he could not challenge him to a spar. Which meant that he was supposed to challenge her. "Videl I... errr..."

Gohan put his hand behind his head and got a rather goofy look on his face "You want to spar" Videl sweat dropped and toppled over "Gohan we just finished sparing"

Gohan got a rather sheepish look on his face "Well errr I mean I want to challenge you to a tsugai no naru spar"

Videl's face turned bright red. "I... Gohan" Gohan's face fell... was she not going to accept the challenge... "Sure" Gohan blinked looking back at her. She had a rather determined look on her face her tail was twitching behind her.

Gohan smiled but before he could say anything she had taken off initiating the spar. The chase was on. This part was the only difference between the kekkon spar which was between a male and a female's father and the Tsugai no naru spar which was between the intended mates.

First Gohan would have to chase her and track her down then they would have a spar if he won she would become his mate if he lost she could either kill him for making the challenge and not being worthy or shame him by letting him live and having been defeated.

The chase was on and Gohan let her keep a good distance between them he was toying with her. She was strong probably the strongest female on the planet near his age but not anywhere near Bulma though most female saiyans were rather weak compared to Bulma. Soon enough Gohan gave up toying with her and blasted off full speed quickly catching up to her. He easily wrapped her in his arms pinning her arms to her sides while continuing to fly.

They quickly found a clearing and settled down in it. Videl powered up to her max which was a bit below Legendary status and Gohan powered up to his max which was as a Super Saiyan. Thus the spar began and was quickly over with Gohan having immobilized Videl with minimal damage done to her.

He let out a low purr like sound and she did the same.

...No Lemon sorry... don't want this story removed from Fan fiction...

...at Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi 's home...

Chichi stood looking out the window of her small home. "Where is he Goku? Gohan should have been home hours ago!" She stomped her foot pacing back and forth. Goku watched his wife and scanned for his son's ki but quickly let out a happy hoot.

Chichi looked at her husband puzzled "what's going on Goku?" he didn't answer just swept his wife into a hard embrace. Finally after he let her go and she gave him a vicious scowl did he answer "Gohan's got himself a mate! And a strong one at that" Chichi promptly passed out.

...Hours later...

Gohan woke up glancing around. It was well after dark for a moment he was lost but then remembered what had happened. He glanced down at the sleeping saiyan woman who's head was resting on his chest her tail curled tightly around his thigh. She seemed very content. He was on cloud nine.

He reached up tracing the mark on her neck then his own. She was his and no one could change that now. He nuzzled her neck then got up. They were both naked but there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing left of their clothing so he quickly set off for his home.

He slipped into the window keeping his ki as low as possible so not to alert his parents of his return then put Videl on the bed covering her up with the blanket. He would have to find a home for them soon. He couldn't live with his parents and he wouldn't let Videl out of his sites now.

Pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt he slipped downstairs and into the kitchen to get some food for him and Videl they had skipped dinner. He was digging through the fridge when someone cleared their throat. He hit his head on the top of the fridge before popping his head out. "Oh hey dad" he mumbled. Then closing the fridge door. He had some sandwich stuff in his hands.

Goku looked over his son then smiled walking over and patting his back "congratulation's Gohan" Gohan's face went red again but he nodded "thanks" he quickly made about twenty sandwiches then headed back upstairs. When he arrived Videl was still asleep. He gently woke her up and they ate.

...Two months later...

Gohan stood on the docking bay. He had on a suit of Armor on Vegeta-Sei every made had to spend at least four years in the military after they got out of school. Females were not required to because of the whole mating situation most were with child when or just after they got out of school.

Videl whispered a goodbye to Gohan kissed his cheek then watched him depart from the bay. A few tears slipping down her face unnoticed by all but Goku. Goku put his arm around Videl's shoulder then they left.

...five years later...

Gohan had been sent to destroy Cooler so his stay in the military was longer then most. He finally returned home and was warmly welcomed by his parents, wife and the royal family. Trunks was now thirteen and seemed to be causing a lot of trouble.

...Eight months later...

A screaming Videl shot a ki blast at Gohan "I'm going to kill you" She growled Gohan just laughed. Their first child was on the way and it was very strong. Videl was in a lot of pain but Gohan knew she could handle it... but the way she was reacting he maybe the one who dies before the birth was over.

Finally two hours later Videl was exhausted but holding her new baby girl. She looked like the typical saiyan black hair dark skin a cute fuzzy tail but when her eyes opened you could tell she was a quarter human she had beautiful blue eyes that were dark as the midnight sky.

...Seventeen years later...

Son Pan stood the top of her graduating class. She was the strongest female saiyan alive the only other female to ever achieve legendary status her mother had come close but never achieved the goal. Her birthday was only two days away. Her whole family was there as well as the royal family. She had grown up around Trunks and Bra they were her best friends.

She did not fear her birthday because she knew no one could defeat her father and very few males could defeat her but those who could were either part of her family or the royal family. She had no fears about being stuck with a weak male and so she went through her graduation with a clear mind knowing she would soon be in the military. She had chosen that path long ago and her father knew it so he would not let any male slip past his defenses.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the ep... will start on the rest of the story soon... it is gonna be a bit different then the one I posted at the end of Accidental Saiyan because I have changed... I hope you enjoy I didn't put to much about pan yet because that would upset the whole story chapters about pan start on chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright everyone I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I kind of lost my train of thought and forgot exactly where I wanted to go with this story. So I put it on hold and finally I figured out where I wanted to go and well it still took me a little longer because I started college a few months ago and well I got engaged and well my sis got married so I've been a very busy girl lately but I've finally got me some time and a laptop to write the rest of the story so hopefully I'll get it started/finished in the next few months and everyone will be happy because I've also started to think I might just re-write the original story after I finish this one… I also started to write/draw my own manga series so that is also taking up a bit of my time but hopefully I'll get that done and be a rich woman! Yeah! ANYWAYS on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT nor will I ever but hopefully one day I'll have my own story to own! MWAHAHAHA

AN2: I found a few inconsistencies in my last chapter after reading it I'm sorry so I'm gonna clear things up a bit right now.

AGE

Gohan: 42 (Saiyans age differently then humans so appears to be in early 30's)

Videl: 41 (appears to be in early 30's)

Bulma: Wouldn't you like to know?

Vegita: Who knows I'm guessing around 65 (looks to be in late 40's)

Goku: 60 (looks to be in late 40's)

Chi-Chi: 59 (is human so looks her age)

Goten: 30 (looks to be in early 20's)

Bra: 27 (looks to be in late teens early 20's)

Trunks: 32 (Looks to be in early 20's)

Pan: 17/18 (appears her age)

Rutz: 30

Vector: 42

Triaz: 35

Caricon: 23

'thinking'

"Speaking"

Mind speech

AS2

Chapter 1

New adventures/ Old friends

Pan stood at the end of a long line. Today was the day she received her squad assignment. Who would she be with? Hopefully there would be another female in her squad but by the looks of the line she was going to be surrounded by hormone driven males for the next four or more years. 'great just what I need'

She knew she could easily kill any male that tried to make a move. Very few saiyans had reached legendary outside of her family and the royal family. She was quickly removed from her deep though when a deep sharp strangely familiar voice broke through her internal speech. "SON PAN!"

She let out a soft yelp as she glanced up at the man whom she had long respected "Ve… King Vegita! I am sorry what did you say?"

She got a slight pink tinge to her cheeks having nearly slipped and called the man who was a long time friend of the family BUT now her superior with an inappropriate title. "Your turn brat"

Vegita growled appearing his usual gruff self but a few of the people blinked in surprise that he had not disposed of the wench who had not only ignored him for about two minutes but had also almost slipped up and forgot his proper title. "Right…"

She walked up to a small council of warriors who looked her over skeptically. She had her ki suppressed reading a low level. Many of the men at the table were high generals in Vegita's army. "Show us what you can do… GIRL"

Pan let out a soft growl glaring at the man. His voice had dripped with hatred. She knew that many people would be against her being in the military it was VERY rare for a female to be considered strong enough to be let in. She got a evil grin on her face eerily similar to Vegita's before slowly letting her power increase to her max without turning legendary.

The council member's jaws dropped but Vegita just growled "Brat! Stop playing around and show them your full strength we do not have all day to waist on you"

The other members of the council quickly looked at their king wondering what he meant before a burst of golden light bound in front of them as Pan reached her max level.

The council members were speechless. This woman had reached legendary HOW! Only the queen could do that no other female had ever reached that goal and very few males had outside the royal family. "Well I… er"

"She should… Uh?"

"Well err.. Third… no…"

Vegita growled "Your in the Elite class brat… Your squad number is Alpha 0513-06 report tomorrow morning at 0530 for training"

Pan gave a slight nod and was about to turn around when Vegita called after her "Be prepared brat…"

0500 first day of training

Pan growled as she got out of bed. It would be useless to shower before training so she slipped on her black body suit, boots and armor before running down the stairs "Pan where are you going! You haven't even ate breakfast"

That stopped her right in her tracks, no saiyan even a partial human could skip a meal and do well fighting. "Fine mom… but it has to be quick or I'm going to be late!"

She quickly ate then hugged her mom before yet again dashing out the front door. "What was that?"

Gohan had just woke up and hear the ruckus in the kitchen "Pan… today is her first day of training don't you remember"

"Oh right… I forgot"

0529

Pan skidded to a halt outside the doors to the large training area. The door read Alpha 0513-06 which was odd most areas just read the letter and first four digits… But she entered any ways. She soon found out why the room was designated for only one squad.

Her jaw dropped when she entered the room it was huge spanning about four football fields long and four wide. There was a chamber in one corner she guessed was a gravity room and the rest was divided into sparing arenas. "Brat your late!"

Her eyes snapped to the source "Vegita? What are you doing here?"

Vegita growled storming over to her "This is the royal elite Squad brat… I'm here to supervise all of your training"

Pan let out a soft groan. She had thought getting her into the military would get her away from her family and friends they always treated her like a child or a piece of glass… but it appeared even the military could not get her away from them.

"Hey I'm not late… I'm a minute early!" she smirked triumphantly.

Vegita snorted "Come on brat time to meet your commanding officer"

Pan quickly followed after him knowing that he gets testy if you keep him waiting. She hadn't seen anyone else on the training grounds so she guessed that who ever her superior was he, or hopefully she, was in the gravity chamber.

Vegita pushed a few buttons and the doors slid open. Pan expected to see a hug burly man with no hair and one eye missing waiting on the other side but to her utter amazement a golden haired figure stood glaring at the door.

He looked oddly familiar to Pan but she just could not figure out who he was. She was a bit frightened because he looked utterly pissed off from his session being interrupted. "What" he growled.

"Here is your new team member brat" with that Vegita shoved me towards him. She growled.

"I can walk myself you know" She hissed at Vegita shaking her fist. He just smirked. When she looked back at her commander he seemed to be utterly shocked. Probably because she had just threatened the king and he had done nothing about it.

Vegita seemed to be laughing mentally and Pan was curious as to why… "Report"

She snapped back to reality at my commander's voice "Elite Son Pan Alpha 0513-06 squad"

Pan was utterly shocked when she was glomped by her commander "PAN! Kame it has been forever!"

She blinked… who was her commander… damn Vegita for not telling her his name… she's was so going to kill him later… "eerr… I am sorry sir but I don't believe I know you"

He let out a deep chuckle removing himself quickly from the confused woman "Pan do you not remember your own prince?"

Pan blinked… Prince… Prince… "Trunks?"

Her commander dropped out of legendary and stood looking at Pan "TRUNKS!" She yelped before glomping him.

"You've been gone for so long when did you return? Where is uncle Goten?" She was surprised.

"VEGITA! I'm so going to kill you" she let out a soft growl punching him in the arm before looking back at Trunks.

It has been six years since she had last seen Trunks. He had joined the military after he graduated. It was the only way to escape his title. He hated everyone respecting him just because of the fact he was Vegita's son. So he had chosen to join the military and earn people respect.

By order he had forced people to drop his title and had worked his way up the military chain of command. Of course he had started at Elite status and had served in an elite squad but soon he started to climb the ranks and eventually got his own squad to command and apparently this was it. He had been in the military for 14 years.

Vegita let out a loud growl "Get back to work… your next assignment is in less then three weeks you need to have your newest recruit up to par before you leave…"

Trunks snapped back into commander mode and lead Pan into the gravity machine. There were four other people in the room excluding her and Trunks. Rutz, Vector, Triaz, and Caricon.

Each squad had six members to it. She quickly learned what happened to the last man who was on the team. He had been promoted to commander and given his own squad yesterday. Pan was a bit suspicious that Vegita had done that on purpose but had no proof.

Rutz was a large man with wild black hair, not as wild as her grandfathers or uncles but still strange. He had many scars and appeared to be even older then Trunks was. But amazingly enough she found out that he was the kindest of them all, which was saying a lot for an elite warrior.

Vector was what she had been expecting for her commander to appear. Tall, bald and a scar coving where one of his eyes use to be. He was twice her size but seemed a little on the slow side. But boy did he pack a punch!

Triaz was small much like Krillian, but as she knew personally size does not matter he was the third strongest of the group and the only other one to have reached legendary in the squad so far, though Vector and Caricon both appeared to be borderline just needing that extra push.

Caricon was unique, he was a full blooded Saiyan but had strange coloring. He seemed normal but his eyes were purple. It was strange to see someone with such odd coloring. He was young only a few years older then Pan. If he had been born before Vegita-sei had been brought back he would have been killed at birth. He was strong ranking just below Rutz and once he hit legendary Pan knew he would be stronger.

The squad was strong and a very tight group. A small voice in the back of Pan's head kept telling her of how hard it would be to find her way into their group. She could see it in their eyes that none of them thought she was up to par. Even Trunks was showing hints of doubt having been gone when she had reached legendary.

After the introductions the first day of training began. They were behind schedule because of her so they would have to stay late which made many of the men grumble and groan.

"Alright Panny show me what your made of" Trunk smirked powering up just below legendary status.

Pan rolled her eyes "Oh Please Trunks… No one has called me that in… well you were the last one to call me Panny…"

Pan began to power up the energy building around her swirling her hair in various directions. She stopped matching Trunks' power level. Before Trunks could come out of his shocked state that she had matched his power she attacked him.

The spar went on for a good thirty minutes before Pan spoke up "Come on Trunks… are we going to play around all day or are we going to take it up a notch hum?"

Trunks looked puzzled before getting her hint "Fine PANNY lets see what your made of" His aura burst with golden light before he transformed. When he glanced up at her he almost fell out of the air to see that she too had shifted to become a Super Saiyan.

"Wah! When did this happen?" She smiled "About a year after I last saw you…" she smirked and charged at him yet again catching him while he was in shock.

Her comrades were in awe. A female Super Saiyan, it was beyond rare seeing as how females in their race were weaker then the males genetically, if she was a male… she would be more powerful then even the king!

The spar went on, and on, and on, finally Trunks got the upper hand knocking Pan out cold with a well placed blow to the neck. She lay crumpled on the ground of the gravity room with her four comrades stunned and her commander totally exhausted by their battle.

Infirmary

Pan woke up to the sound of a beep. Opening her eyes she saw she was floating in a dark greenish blue liquid. She had been placed in a regeneration tank. Slowly the liquid drained from around her and the door opened.

Pan glanced around but saw no one, thankfully, for she was completely naked. She saw a towel sitting a few feet away and nabbed it wrapping it around herself.

Just then the door slid open and Trunks walked in carrying a tray of food, followed by two of her squad mates also carrying food.

They hadn't spotted her yet so she cleared her throat. Trunks glanced up giving her a sheepish smile "OH Hey Pan, glad your awake, you missed dinner so we brought you some chow"

Pan smiled gratefully. "So how long was I out for?"

Trunks set the food down then walked over to a cabinet grabbing a spare uniform and tossing it her way "Most of the day, training is over for the day so you can go home but starting next week your going to be living in the barracks with us so better pack your bags.

She nodded then quickly turned her back to them and got dressed (Saiyans are not modest). Her tail curled around her waist before she sat down at the table to eat.

The others joined her sitting across from her "Your battle was Amazing Pan, I have never seen a female with power like yours, nor have I ever seen anyone outside of the royal family to give our commander here such a challenge"

Pan shrugged talking between bites "Vegita and Grandpa Goku were my sensei's they were the first legendaries other then Bulma what do you expect"

She gave a typical Son Grin before quickly finishing off her food. "Ahhh… Thanks again Trunks, Rutz and Caricon"

They all nodded and got up to leave "Hey Trunks, you want to come over I'm sure that dad and mom would be happy to see you, it has been forever"

He gave a nodded and gave orders to the others.

At the Son residence

Pan opened the door laughing as her and Trunks caught up with the past few years. "Son Pan where have you been!"

The screech of Son Videl interrupted her laugh "Mom I had a hard day and had to spend the day in the RT…"

Videl was about to continue to scold her before she saw Trunks "TRUNKS! Oh my what are you doing here?"

Trunks smiled "Hello Videl Pan invited her commanding officer to come for a visit…"

Videl let out a laugh "OH I see… hum… well then Pan I will have to set another spot at the table for commander Briefs"

That night they ate and caught up on the past few years. Pan told her parents that she would have to move out by the end of the week and Videl got sad. Gohan on the other hand got nervous.

"Pan are you sure you wish to do this, if your in the military I can not protect you from male suitors… your free game"

Pan let out a snort "I'll be fine father… not only am I to strong for anyone outside of my squad to try to challenge me, but I have a great squad and commander who can keep the weaklings away"

Gohan looked at Trunks as he nodded his agreement "If you wish Gohan I'll keep an eye on her and accept any challenge for you, my squad members will also help seeing as all of them already have mates."

Gohan thought about it then gave a soft nod "Alright… I trust you Trunks…"

The night continued and soon Trunks got up to leave "It was nice seeing you again Trunks, you and Pan will have to come back more often when your not on a mission"

Trunks smiled and nodded "See you tomorrow Pan, remember 0530 bright and early, and be packed to leave by the end of the week"

With that he was gone, Her first day was over. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make my chapters longer… no promises though… enjoy alright? Next chapter coming up soon… review review review!


End file.
